Core A has the role to provide the leadership, interaction and coordination between the different projects of this PPG in order to facilitate them in meeting their scientific goals. Core A will oversee the organization of bi-annual meetings of the project leaders, organize annual meetings of the project leaders with the Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) and to review progress on the overall goals of the PPG as a whole. The PI of this PPG assisted by administrative personnel will assure seamless operation of the scientific agenda and administrative matters. Core A will also provide the administrative support, which includes the monitoring of funds and research allocations. The PI will review expenditures and resource allocations for the projects and cores, at least twice a year. The administrative core will also be responsible for collating the reports from the scientific advisory boards, as well as writing and transmitting the annual progress report to NIA. The PI of Core A will consult with a statistician from the nearby Department of IVIathematics at the University of California at San Diego to provide statistical services. These services will be sought for consultation in biostatjstical analysis of data from the various assasy of the projects (for example, PCR, cardiac pacing, gut motility, sleep bout frequency, and many more). In addition, Core B leader Dr. Tatar and Dr. Gibson, a qualitative geneticist, will provide expert advice in biostatistics. Core A will oversee the launch and maintenance of a Web page for this PPG, which will allow distribution of findings among the global community, while enabling sharing protocols, reagents as well as information among the projects in real time.